


Not Your Average Girls' Night Out

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [42]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey's not having a good week, so Donna is going to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Girls' Night Out

"Harvey, I have that client you wanted to ream on the line," Donna's voice said through the intercom.

Mike arched an eyebrow. "Ream?" he mouthed.

Harvey barely acknowledged Mike. "Put him through," Harvey com'd back to Donna, then lifted the receiver. "Jerry, what the fuck are you doing to this case?" was the first thing he said into the phone. No pleasantries, no greeting; if the case was going to tank, he didn't have time to be pleasant. "Look, I don't want to hear about what anyone else is doing. I want you to do what I told you and forget all this other bullshit."

Mike had stopped being shocked by Harvey's phone demeanor a long time ago. That didn't mean he didn't flinch when Harvey laid someone out though. Rather than continue listening as Harvey chewed up a client and spit him back out, Mike headed for the door.

He stopped short when he heard Harvey bark, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" When he turned around, Harvey was still on the phone, still snarling at his client.

Harvey waved Mike back to the desk. He held up a file while he cradled the receiver. "I need you to figure out how to keep our moron client from losing everything before we have a chance to figure out how to win."

Mike nodded and accepted the file. "Anything specific you want me to keep an eye on?" When all he got from Harvey was a glare, he didn't wait around to see if there was more.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" Donna asked Harvey as she strode into his office.

"Nothing," he responded.

Donna blinked. "Bullshit. You just laid out a client and blew Mike off in the same breath."

"I didn’t blow him off. I gave him an assignment."

"Harvey," Donna began, arms folded over her chest, "I think you need a girls' night out."

He frowned so deep his eyebrows almost met. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Harvey. You, me, copious amounts of alcohol and you spill whatever it is that's up your ass."

Harvey glared at his assistant. She wasn't backing down. She never did. It was one of her best and most annoying traits.

He sighed. "Fine. Where?"

Donna sneered. "My place after. Yours is too stuffy." She added a smile. "C'mon. let's get out of here."

"Just us?" Harvey glanced nervously through the glass wall of his office.

"Hell no. Rachel's meeting us there." Then the woman disappeared from his office to wherever she went before she left for the day. There was always a five-minute span where Donna was away from her desk just before she left for the day. Harvey could never figure out where she went and didn’t have enough courage to ask her. That was dangerous territory.

Somewhere in his head, Harvey was sure he should be terrified or concerned, or both. Was he really going with Donna and Rachel for a 'girls' night out'? He thought about telling Donna to forget it, but the idea of a drink was appealing enough to convince himself to go with them.

"Let's go, Harvey," Donna called from her desk.

"We're going to have to have a talk about who gives the orders to whom," he said as he pulled the office door closed.

* * *

The bar was dark and smoky, despite all the smokers being forced outside. It was stuffy. It was loud. It was a lot like his college days. He ordered a beer as he leaned against the bar with Donna and Rachel flanking him.

Donna had made him change in the car. Which had meant doing a jig in the backseat to get a pair of jeans on. 'You're not going out with us dressed like Harvey Specter, Esq.' she had told him. When he asked who he was, she'd told him 'just Harvey.' Sure. He could do that. He could be 'just a guy'. Maybe. As long as people didn't start asking too many questions.

And if Donna and Rachel stopped running off all the women. "What the hell was that?" he asked. The first time he thought it was a fluke. The second, he could brush off as coincidence. But by the third, fourth and fifth – that was a plan.

"Honey," Donna began, arm slid across his shoulder, "this is my own special brand of 'girls' night out'. That means, we stick together and keep the distractions away."

Harvey frowned again, thinking this was a very bad idea. "Even if the distraction is hot?" His eyes scanned the room for the dark-haired woman he had almost gotten to talk to.

The two women laughed. "Especially if the distraction is hot," Rachel said.

"I hate you both." Harvey folded his arms on the bar. He was sure the alcohol woudn't be distraction enough for him.

Donna leaned in close. "After tonight, no you won't."

He doubted that, but drank his beer and let Donna and Rachel ward off everyone. It was a lot more interesting when he had the chance to chase men away from them too.

Maybe he cheated a little and chatted someone up when he went to the men's room. However, he didn't arrange to leave with her, so he counted it as keeping with the theme of the evening.

Donna and Rachel had taken over a booth in a corner. Harvey ordered another beer and took a seat next to Donna. He still wasn't sure he understood their plan for the evening, but the company was good – they kept making him laugh – and the beer wasn't bad either.

He wasn't leaping to announce that he was having fun. But, he did have to admit to himself, that he was enjoying the company. And, he was sure they knew it too. For sure Donna knew, even if Rachel didn't.

The next thing he remembered was being shuffled into the car between Donna and Rachel. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard so much giggling during a forty-five minute span.

The car let them off in front of a respectable apartment building. He stepped out onto the sidewalk and stumbled into Rachel. She caught his arm as he apologized. Was he that drunk or had he tripped against the curb? He didn't feel drunk. Tired maybe, but not drunk.

Donna led them up to her floor. Suddenly, he was very glad for the elevator. If he'd had to climb even three flights of stairs, he was sure he'd fall on his face. Definitely tired then.

"What'd you do to him today?" Rachel asked pointedly at Donna. "He looks like someone hit him with a truck."

Affronted, Donna retorted, "He did this to himself. Five client meetings on top of all the running to court and back he and Mike did today." She guided Harvey off the elevator and down the hall. "Now, we need to get him to relax."

"You'd better not be planning to paint my toenails. I do draw the line there," he said, leaning against the wall by Donna's door.

Rachel and Donna shared a look. "Well, we weren't planning on it, but now that you mention it…" Rachel started, but couldn’t keep going once she saw the wilted look on Harvey's face. "Oh God," she said. "Donna, now I see what you meant."

They hustled Harvey into the apartment. It wasn't exactly what he remembered from the Evil Dinner Party, but it seemed to fit. The décor was all soft lines and bold colors. It was clean and organized, but lived-in and comfortable.

Rachel immediately curled herself into a dark wing-back chair that almost looked out of place. On second glance, Harvey thought it fit in just right. Donna told him – yes told, not asked – to have a seat.

The couch looked really inviting. When he sat on one end, his body sank into it like he belonged there. It didn't match anything in his apartment, but he seriously considered offering Donna a sizeable sum if she would part with it.

The strong aroma of coffee filled the room. Had Donna been in the kitchen that long or had he fallen asleep? No, he hadn't been sleeping. He and Rachel were discussing a story from the _Times_. A lazy discussion, but a discussion none-the-less.

"Am I interrupting?" Donna asked, settling a tray on the coffee table.

Rachel leaned forward to snag a cup. "Nah. Unless you find an op-ed about toothpaste intriguing."

Obviously Donna didn't. She and her coffee took the cushion next to Harvey and she propped her feet against the coffee table. "What?" she asked of Harvey's confused frown.

"Coffee?"

"We have coffee and sandwiches now so we can drink more in an hour," Donna explained.

"I see." He wasn't sure if he thought it made sense or if he was hungrier than he'd realized.

The sandwiches looked really good too. And Harvey wasn't shy about biting into one. Donna had been hiding some skills from him.

"Okay, Harvey, spill," Donna prompted.

He frowned over his cup, the rich aroma of the brewed grounds filling his senses. "Spill what?

She sighed. "Whatever it is that's up your ass and making you impossible to work with."

"I'm not impossible," he countered.

"Harvey," Rachel said, treading carefully, "I asked you if you wanted coffee the other day and you nearly took my head off."

"I did?" He didn't remember that. Hell, he didn't remember her asking him about coffee.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. You did."

"And poor Mike, he started hiding in Louis' office," Donna added.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, Harvey. Jessica wanted to say something, but I told her I'd handle it." Donna sipped her coffee. "So you'd better get whatever it is out of your ass, because I'm not telling Jessica I couldn't fix it."

"There's nothing to fix," Harvey said.

Rachel glanced at Donna. "Heard that before." She got a nod of agreement. "Harvey, change of pace." She paused long enough to set her mug on the coffee table. "Tell us your number one sexual fantasy."

Harvey almost choked on his coffee. "What?" he coughed, leaning forward to get air into his lungs. "I'm not telling you that." His voice was rough from the inhalation of coffee.

"Why not?"

All he fed them was a glare.

"Fine," Rachel said, "your number two fantasy, then."

Donna almost laughed at Harvey's continued glare. "You know, I think we're too sober for this conversation." Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Harvey knew he wasn't drunk enough to talk sexual fantasies with his assistant and a firm paralegal. If it was just Donna, he might have spilled to her, but with Rachel there too? That just seemed weird.

"Okay, how about, I tell you one of mine?" Rachel offered as she tucked her feet up on the chair. "I've always wanted to have someone tie me up and blindfold me, then do all sorts of interesting things."

One corner of Harvey's mouth twitched up. She was holding back details because she was embarrassed to admit her desires. _That_ he could work with.

"What sorts of things?" he asked casually.

His question took her by surprise. She recovered well though. "Well, um, I like sensation play, so feathers and ice and stuff like that." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and averted her eyes for a moment.

Harvey kept his expression neutral. A tough feat once Donna walked in with the collection of beverages and slid a cold beer bottle against Rachel's neck. The woman nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Geezus, Donna!"

"You said you liked it," Donna replied, nonchalant as ever.

Rachel wiped a hand across her neck. "I do, when I'm expecting it." She took the beer and caught sight of Harvey trying not to chuckle. "Okay, hot shot, your turn." Then she wanted to sink into the chair for speaking to Harvey like that. If she hadn't had a couple of drinks earlier, she would never have even considered it.

"What about Donna?" Harvey waved a bottle toward his assistant. He used the opener to crack the bottle open and took a long pull. Rachel liked that look on him, how long and lean his neck was.

Donna settled on the couch with her own drink. "Now, Harvey, you know I don't have any sexual fantasies."

Bottle plugging his lips, he arched his eyebrows at her. As he lowered the beer, "Not even the one abou-" the last of what he planned to say muffled by Donna's hand over his mouth.

"We don't talk about that."

"Oh, but you should!" Rachel crowed. "I'm already interested." She grinned and wagged her eyebrows.

"Fine," Donna sighed. "You know the hottie in Accounting?" She waited for Rachel's nod of knowing exactly who she was talking about, "I want to put him in a collar and leash, lock him in a crate and tease him until he begs me to let him come."

Harvey nearly snorted beer out his nose. He'd heard Donna say many things over the years, but the way she said 'come' sounded so _dirty_. It was sexy on her. And he wanted to kick himself for being so obviously surprised by it. Especially when Donna had _that_ look on her face.

"I think Harvey liked that one," Rachel commented. She was trying not to giggle over her beer bottle.

"I think it's time for Harvey to share," Donna stated firmly.

He took a decent pull from his beer. He wasn't stalling, Donna would see through that; he just wanted a minute to pull his thoughts together. "My fantasies aren't nearly as kinky as yours. Are you sure you're interested?"

"I think you're lying," Donna said as though she knew it was truth, "but we're okay with vanilla."

"Fine." The sudden forward-leaning of both ladies was a bit disconcerting. He'd been in front of less intimidating juries. "There's a woman in Tax Law – hot – that I just want to stretch out on the bed and show her a good time."

Rachel looked a little disappointed. "Well, you did say vanilla."

Donna was far less impressed. Dubious in fact. "Harvey R. Specter," she said in that tone that told anyone she meant business, "is any of that even remotely true?"

"Invoking the middle initial, you must be serious," Harvey snarked. Rachel laughed. Donna didn't. "Yes, it's true," Harvey growled.

"Tax Law, really? Have you even been down there?"

"I don't have to go to their floor to see their attorneys, Donna."

"No, but your fantasy would be more believable if you had a name."

Harvey frowned. "I don't need a name to have a fantasy. Yours didn't have a name and Rachel's didn't even have a specific person. Names are only relevant if you're actually planning to carry out the fantasy." He clunked his beer bottle onto the table as he got to his feet. "If this is your idea of de-stressing, I'm calling it a night."

"Harvey, wait!" Rachel called, leaping to her feet to stop him. "You're right. Grilling you might help us, but it won't do much for you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Donna said. Rachel and Harvey both glared at her.

"Sit," Rachel prompted. "We'll talk about something else." She fed Donna a dangerous look.

Truthfully, Harvey wanted to leave. But, if they were going to change the subject of conversation, he'd consider indulging them a bit longer. As long as there was more alcohol to hold his interest.

The alcohol kept coming and the conversation shifted to a more appealing topic. Harvey even found himself laughing at some of their stories from college. And he filled Rachel in on the ending to his potentially illustrious baseball career when she asked why he became a lawyer.

The next thing he remembered was waking up on Donna's couch with Rachel's head in his lap and Donna's head on his shoulder. He could certainly imagine worse places to wake up. He did wish he didn't have the headache though. How much had he had to drink?

He rubbed a hand over his face. Rachel shifted her head and he realized that he really needed to pee. With a resigned sigh, he let his head fall against the back of the couch.

When Rachel made a soft sound and rolled over, Harvey nearly bolted off the couch. He glanced down at his lap, then immediately closed his eyes and mentally ran through his fantasy baseball roster from best to worst performer. Twice.

By the time he started on the third run-through, Rachel sat up, rubbing at her eyes. "Morning," he said to her.

"Morning," Rachel yawned. "Sorry if your feet fell asleep."

He half-grinned at her. "Care to get Donna's head off my shoulder before I make a puddle on her couch?" He waved a hand in the general direction of the mop of red hair.

"Bathroom's at the end of the hall," Donna mumbled and lifted her head, finger pointing the way. "And put the seat down when you're finished."

At the moment, Harvey was less worried with the consequences of leaving the seat up than with actually making the trip _to_ the bathroom. He felt like a horny teenager. Though Rachel's head had actually brushed his groin – through no fault of her own – so there was reason, but damn, his control was off.

He took a few extra minutes in the bathroom to wash his face and clear his head. The night before had done what Donna had promised – his mood had improved. He was pretty sure it wasn't something he wanted to do again though.

A blink into the mirror and he suddenly wasn't sure how much he had told them last night. He remembered the sexual fantasy discussion, something about baseball and…

He wanted to bang his head against the wall. Had he actually told them _that_? He was trying to come up with the most dignified way to slip out and call for a car to go back to his condo when a sharp rapping on the door startled him.

"You're not the only one who has to pee, Harvey!"

Harvey opened the door. "Sorry," he said as he passed Rachel. Only the smell of Donna's amazing fresh-brewed coffee kept him from bolting for the door. It didn't keep the morning conversation from being awkward, however.

They all tried to sip their coffee without looking at one another, but that was more frustrating than helpful. After the third time averting his eyes from an uncomfortable glance, Harvey set his coffee aside and said he needed to go.

He was waiting on the sidewalk for his car when Rachel came down. Hands in his jeans pockets, he waited until she exited the building, then nodded to her.

"Donna says you owe her a bottle of Scotch," Rachel said with a hazy smile. He knew that look. He was sure he looked much the same – with all the signs of a headache and bloodshot eyes.

Harvey nodded. "Duly noted." He tried not to think about the awkward silence. Or Rachel peering up and down the road searching for a taxi. "Do you need a ride?" Harvey asked her.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I'm sure it's out of your way."

"Rachel," he said, "it's a car service. They go where I pay them to go."

She hesitated a moment. He thought she might run back up to Donna's apartment. Was he that scary? Or had she told him something embarrassing that she thought he remembered?

Finally, she said, "Thank you," without meeting his eyes.

If this was any other woman, Harvey would be planning the best way to get into her bed. But this was Rachel. A co-worker. Much like he would not sleep with Donna, he tended to stay away from the company ink.

He'd tried that once before and it hadn't gone as well as it could have. Trying it again didn't seem like a good plan.

Fortunately, he was saved from his own thoughts by the car pulling up. Ray stepped out and opened the passenger door. Harvey waved Rachel in first. When Ray grinned at him, Harvey smirked back, mentally telling him not to say a word.

It was a surprise to him when Rachel asked him to walk her up to her place. So much so, that he actually asked her why. She told him one of her neighbors had been a bit too friendly for her tastes and she wanted to dissuade further advances.

Truth or not, it was a good enough reason to be a gentleman and walk her up to her door. When Ray asked if he needed to wait, Harvey told him that he'd call when he was ready.

Rachel hadn't been lying about the neighbor. Harvey gave the man a look and he ducked back into his apartment. Harvey caught the wicked little grin from Rachel as she opened the door to her own apartment. For that, he might walk her to her apartment more often. That was fun.

"You need me to file something to scare that guy?" Harvey asked, taking in Rachel's quaint place.

"No," she locked the door. "He's harmless, mostly. Just annoying." She stashed her purse on a chair, then stood nervously in the living room by a bookshelf.

Rachel's apartment wasn't like Donna's at all. Rachel's was a little closer to 'college dorm' than to 'condo'. From the collection of decorative items and artwork, she had least one roommate. And maybe a cat.

Her place was, however, several steps up the ladder from Mike's. 'Though it did lack a few of the 'grandmother' charm touches. Harvey kind of liked it.

He turned to tell her he was going to go, but she caught him off guard with: "I didn't really ask you up to ward off my neighbor. Though, that was kind of fun to watch."

"Then why did you ask me up?" Harvey volleyed back, his heart starting to race and a lump forming in his throat. Christ, she remembered something he'd said the night before and wanted details. Shit. He should have stayed in the car.

Rachel pressed her lips together. She was nervous. The feeling was mutual. "Well, last night you said…"

Damn. What had he said? He's sure he didn't want to talk about it.

"…that you," she averted her eyes, toe twisting on the hardwood floor just beyond the worn area rug, "hadn't been with anyone for a while."

That wasn't exactly what he'd said… and why was Rachel nervous about…

Oh.

Oh. Um. It was taking a little while for his hung-over brain to catch up with the rest of the class.

"Rachel," he said, voice deeper, heavier than he'd planned. "It's a lovely gesture, really, but…"

She interrupted, "You're not interested. It's okay. I get it. Donna's prettier anyway."

Harvey frowned. What was she talking about? "I'm not sleeping with Donna."

"You could be," spilled from her mouth. He's sure she hadn't meant for it to.

"But I'm not," he repeated. Plain and simple. He wasn't. He wouldn't be. Donna knew way too much. Sleeping with her might be terrifying.

"I'm sorry. I just thought… nevermind. You should probably go."

He blinked at her. "You're kicking me out?" It was more playful – he thought – than angry.

"Um, no? Maybe offering you an 'out'?" Her voice was stronger that time. Her confidence was coming back.

"Rachel, really, it's been a little while, but I'm fine." He was glad this conversation wasn't with Donna. She'd be like a neon sign pointing at him, flashing 'LIAR'.

"Is that why you held your breath and counted to ten after I sat up this morning?"

Sassy. He liked it.

But, so many alarm bells went off in his head. He should leave. He should walk right past her and call Ray and go home.

"Or why you verbally castrated a client and left teeth marks in Mike's ass?"

He wagged a finger at her. "Hey! I never bit Mike."

"Metaphorically," she offered. Then a sigh. "Harvey, you're so tense even Norma's started to notice."

Harvey sagged into the couch and slapped his hands over his face. He grumbled a few choice words. 'Took a deep breath. And only moved his hands when he felt her hovering.

"Come on," she said, tipping her head toward the bedroom. "My roommate's out of town for the weekend. I'll lay you down on the bed and make you feel amazing."

"Rachel," he half-groaned as he pushed from the couch. "This isn't a good idea."

She blinked up at him. "What's bad about it? We have sex, you go home, we go back to work on Monday. And, the only person who knows is Donna."

Tension broken – because Donna would absolutely know – he had to laugh. "And you're okay with that?" He knew she had been interested in Mike. And while he had been partly responsible for why they weren't together (purely from a practical standpoint), he didn't want to get between them. It was similar to his policy of not sleeping with married women – too many complications.

She fed him a look. "If I'm not okay with Donna knowing my personal life, I'm already in trouble."

"Good point."

"You're worried about Mike," she said like she had been reading his mind. "It's not an issue."

He could press the issue, but, honestly, he was a lot more interested in what she had in mind for making him feel 'amazing'. He let her lead him to the bedroom. When he reached for the hem of her shirt, she pushed his hands back to his sides gently.

Softly, she pressed a kiss to his mouth, then slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Her slender fingers brushed his collarbone. He felt his eyes close as her lips traced over his jaw. He forced his eyes open again to watch her work.

She was efficient, swift and warm. The soft fragrance of her faded perfume drifted to his nose. He ducked out of his T-shirt. Then, released an involuntary sigh when her hands brushed over his chest. "God, Rachel."

Her response was a soft smile. He wasn't sure where to focus. The feel of her hands, the taste of her mouth. He wanted her.

Harvey was so focused on the feel of Rachel's lips on his chest that he almost missed her fingers unfastening his jeans and pushing them down his legs. She was efficient without being hurried. Then he was naked in front of her. Somehow, that didn't feel strange to him at all.

Rachel stretched up to kiss him and whisper for him to lay down on the bed. He did, but felt his body missing her touch. At least until he had the beauty of her stripping out of her own clothes.

She really was an attractive woman. It hit him even harder when she crawled onto the bed and tossed a leg across his hips. He let his hands settle at her sides while she reached into the nightstand for a condom.

Safe sex was always pretty sexy to him, but watching Rachel roll the condom onto him was so much better. The visual was stunning. The feeling was sensual and soft.

When she slid herself into place on his cock, he sighed heavily into the mattress. He gave a solid thrust against her. It felt really good. It felt even better when she smiled at him and gained her rhythm.

Harvey lost himself in the feel of her skin. In the sound of her breath. In the tempo of her hips. Her movements were simple and gentle, but strong and deliberate. She knew what she was doing.

Her fingernails, smooth and manicured, scratched over his sensitive nipples. She leaned forward, mouth against his lips, and whispered, "Come for me, Harvey," and it was the sexiest thing he'd heard in years.

His eyes locked closed and his entire body tensed as he spilled himself inside the woman exquisitely teasing his body. His hands tightened on her waist until all his muscles relaxed. A soft tap to her knee, then he was done.

Rachel leaned over his chest and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. She dropped her head to his shoulder and let her own body relax. She was warm against his skin.

"How do you feel?" she asked him softly.

"Amazing," he replied with a cocky smile.

Rachel grinned against his shoulder. "Told ya."

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Donna asked him on Monday morning when he got in. She followed him into the office and closed the door. "Well it's about time," she said, an obvious comment on something she picked up from his demeanor.

How the hell did she do that? "What are you talking about, Donna?" Harvey deflected as he leaned on the desk, facing her.

She frowned. "Harvey." She gave him a look. "You had sex," she said pointedly.

Harvey looked up at her. "Why would you think that?" he asked as he eased into his desk chair and flipped open a file.

"You've stopped eating associates for breakfast."

Harvey shrugged. "I had steak and eggs after the gym." He didn't look up from the file on his desk.

Donna grimaced. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Harvey said nothing.

Donna folded her arms over her chest. "How was she?"

"Who?"

"Rachel."

Harvey blinked up from the file he had been reading. The name had caught him off guard. Worse, he'd let Donna see it.

"Oh, she was really good, huh?" Donna perched on the edge of his desk. "Harvey?"

"She said you would know."

With a smile, "That's because I'm Donna." She continued beaming at Harvey. "It was good, wasn't it? Tell me it was good."

"If you want to know so badly, _you_ sleep with her."

Donna slipped off the desk, laughing as she walked to the door. "How do you know I haven't already?"


End file.
